


Haseul takes a walk in the neighborhood

by Maki_Ayase



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Its wack, no beta we die like men, so this is for the punk Hyunjin AU on twitter, this is so rushed uuuggggghhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Ayase/pseuds/Maki_Ayase
Summary: So this is based off @grilledpotatooo 's AU on twitter (Punk Hyunjin)It's really rushed and probably bad (wrote it in like 15 mins) + im not english, but I thought it was cute so here you go!





	Haseul takes a walk in the neighborhood

It wasn’t like it was Haseul’s first time having weird neighbours, but the new neighbourhood she had moved to certainly was different. For starters, her little sister Yeojin had made friends with a girl that collected pet cockroaches, and if it wasn’t a big red flag, then Haseul was just blind. Yerim seemed nice, smiling all the time and speaking politely to everyone. She lived two houses away, so Yeojin would go to her home often. That made some free time for Haseul to explore the street and to spot the park.

Having just moved there, she had no idea it was a card game club’s lair. The jungle gym was barely big enough to let three kids in at the same time, so when Haseul noticed the mess that was three high school kids stuck up there, sitting with their knees to their chest, she had to laugh. She didn’t expect to be chased away by the club president waving a metal pipe at her. The other two, a screeching ash-blonde girl and a goth, threw rocks at her, that Haseul barely avoided.

Now the park was off-limit.

The only remotely sane person her age turned out to be the neighbourhood punk, Hyunjin. It was hard to miss her: she wore the same yellow t-shirt with a blue cap every day, and her long black hair was let loose. That wasn’t the weird part. The weird part was the old baseball bat she swung around.

Haseul had forbidden Yeojin from even looking at her.

Their first month of school turned out nice, Haseul making friends quickly and getting to know the area better. She became best friends with a Chinese girl named Vivi and met her friends Heejin and Jinsoul, two really nice girls. Haseul saw Yerim, the nerd trio composed of Ha Sooyoung, Kim Jungeun and Son Hyejoo, and Hyunjin at school and made sure to avoid them.

The thing is, they all lived on the same street, so ignoring them was basically impossible. Haseul wasn’t expecting to get to know them more, or even walking at the same pace as them when they all got off the bus, which is why she hid behind a wall when she saw that Hyunjin had stopped to talk to elementary schoolers.

Haseul was a coward. She took a peek, hoping the kids would run away before Hyunjin smacked them with her weapon, but was surprised to see the girl holding up circulation, glaring at the kids while they crossed the road. Haseul couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Hyunjin wasn’t that bad after all.

The next week, Haseul spotted her feeding the stray cats, meowing along with them. Haseul smiled and, taking a big breath, came out of her hiding spot and walked to the animals.

‘’Hey! I’m Haseul! I saw you feeding the cats and-‘’

She couldn’t even finish. Upon hearing her voice, Hyunjin had stood up hurriedly and glanced over her shoulder. Both of them stayed silent, then Hyunjin picked up her bat from the ground and walked away. When she was out of sight, Haseul leaned on the wall, exhaling loudly. Yeah, that was nerve-racking! For a moment, Haseul was sure she was going to be beaten up. Maybe interrupting her wasn’t a great idea.

At least, Haseul knew she had nothing to fear. If something, Hyunjin was actually a big softie. Maybe she had the bat so people thought she was tough. Yeah.

There was a bakery on the way to school, and sometimes Hyunjin stopped there. Haseul had heard from Heejin that the thug was basically in love with bread, and that anyone that dared steal it away from her had heard of the bat. Haseul had scoffed in disbelief. No one could be that obsessed with food.

She was proved wrong. She knew Kim Hyunjin. She was the neighbourhood punk, helped kids cross the road, fed stray cats, and unlike what others thought, she was a big softi-

‘’Unnie, why is there blood on her bat?’’

‘’…’’

What? Haseul looked to where Yeojin was pointing, and sure enough, Hyunjin was there, an angry look on her face, shouting at a group of boys running away.

‘’Nobody touches my bread. Nobody!’’

Well, maybe Haseul had been a bit wrong.


End file.
